The Pitt (uitbreiding)
The Pitt is de tweede uitbreiding voor Fallout 3, ontworpen en uitgegeven door Bethesda Softworks. __TOC__ Release en beschikbaarheid The Pitt werd eerst gereleased op 24 maart 2009 voor Xbox live en Games for Windows Live. De eerste versie van The Pitt was voor sommige spelers onspeelbaar door missende texturen en bugs. Het werd dan her-released op 25 maart. De uitbreiding kost 800 Microsoft punten of £9.99. Het is ook uitgegeven als deel van een uitbreidingspakket, hetgeen een retail-disk is, wat ervoor zorgt dat The Pitt gekocht en gespeeld kan worden zonder Microsoft's LIVE service. De retail-disk kost $19.99 en bevat ook Operation: Anchorage. Het is aangekondigd om te verschijnen voor de PS3, een tijd na de release van Broken Steel.Ashley Cheng at PlayStation.Blog. Release and availability The Pitt was first released on March 24, 2009 for Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live. On The Pitt s first release, for some players the add-on was broken and unplayable due to missing textures and freezes. It was then re-released on March 25th. The add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. It has also been released as part of an 'add-on pack' which is a retail disk allowing the add-on to be purchased without using Microsoft's LIVE service. The retail disc costs $19.99 and includes Operation Anchorage. It is announced to be released for PlayStation 3 some time after Broken Steel's release which is slated for late September 2009Ashley Cheng at PlayStation.Blog. Overzicht In deze uitbreiding reist de speler naar de industriële raider stad genaamd The Pitt, gelegen in de ruïnes van Pittsburgh. In tegenstelling tot Operation: Anchorage heeft The Pitt een meer traditionele verhaallijn met verschillende morele keuzes. In de hoofdmissie vermomt de speler zich als slaaf om geruchten te onderzoeken over een Raider-baas die een geneesmiddel tegen mutatie onwikkelt zou hebben. De uitbreiding geeft ongeveer 4-5 extra uren gameplay. Achtergrond Alhoewel Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, niet direct geraakt werd door atoombommen tijdens de Grote Oorlog, werd het water uit de nabije Allegheny, Monogahela en Ohio-rivieren zwaar vergiftigd met radiatie. De samenkomst van deze rivieren zorgde voor desastreuze gevolgen en veranderde de regio's inwoners op een mysterieuze manier over de volgende decennia. Ongeveer twintig jaar voor de gebeurtenissen van Fallout 3 leidde Owyn Lyons de expeditie van de Brotherhood of Steel naar Washington, D.C. door The Pitt. In één nacht brak de Brotherhood door de originele groep Raiders in de stad, en "verloste" de regio van ander "uitschot". Dit betekent dat ze iedereen die probeerden te vechten, doden, een gebeurtenis die later "the Scourge" genoemd werd. Toen ze door de groepen Raiders braken, redde Brotherhood ook verschilldende jonge kinderen, onder wie Paladin Kodiak, die nog niet zo gemuteerd waren als de volwassenen uit de regio. Alle geredde kinderen werden in de Brotherhood of Steel gerekruteerd als "initiates". Paladin Kodiak is de enige overblijvende overlever van die groep kinderen die nog in de Citadel gestationeerd is. Verhaal Als The Pitt geladen is, zal de speler geïnformeerd worden over een nieuw radiosignaal van een weggelopen slaaf genaamd, Wernher, die de speler verteld dat hij hulp nodig heeft om de genezing te pakken te krijgen voor de mutatiess in de stad, die ontwikkeld is door de Raider-leider van The Pitt genaamd Ashur. Om bij Ashur te komen moet de speler tijdelijk zijn wapens en andere voorwerpen opgeven. De speler kan zich dan trainen met een nieuw wapen, de Auto Axe, en moet vechten in een arena, The Hole. De Pitt is toegankelijk via een ondergrondse metrolijn en heeft zijn eigen map, apart van de Capital Wasteland's map. De stad zelf bestaat uit een grote "dungeon" gebied, een verlaten Steel Yard en een nederzetting die in twee districten is verdeeld; Downtown, waar de slaven "wonen", en Uptown/Haven, waar hun meesters, de slavers, wonen. The Pitt heeft handelaars, en het mogelijk om terug te keren. Personages Vijanden * Trog * Wildmen * Pitt Raider * Slave Fighter Voorwerpen Armor en kledij Wapens * Auto Axe * Infiltrator * Man Opener * The Mauler * Perforator * Metal Blaster * Steel Knuckles * Steel Saw * Wild Bill's Sidearm Locaties Capital Wasteland: * Radio Tower * Train Tunnel The Pitt: * Trainyard * Bridge * Downtown ** Midea's Quarters * The Mill ** Abandoned Area ** The Hole * Steelyard ** Supply Plant ** Wernher's Hideout * Uptown ** Abandoned Apartments ** Haven * Pitt Underground Perks Missies achievements Hoofdmissies Andere achievements Ongemarkkerde missies Gallerij File:Fallout3 ThePitt Entrance01 ThX.jpg|Ontvangstcomité File:Autoaxepitt.JPG|Raider Iconoclast Armor, Supervisor Helmet en Auto Axe File:The Pitt Trogs.jpg|Een Trog in de stad's ondergronds File:Thepittscreen 06B.jpg|Hammer in The Mill File:Fallout3_ThePitt_TheMill_Hole01.jpg| Boven The Hole in The Mill File:Fallout3 ThePitt Haven01.jpg|Haven File:Ss preview Courtyard.jpg.jpg|Een standbeeld in The Pitt's Uptown, voor de ingang van Haven Videos Bugs Zie ook * Operation: Anchorage * Broken Steel * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta Vewijzingen de:The Pitt (Add-On) en:The Pitt (add-on) es:The Pitt hu:A Verem (kiegészítő) no:The Pitt (tilleggspakke) pl:Dzióra (dodatek) ru:The Pitt Categorie:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen Categorie:The Pitt